Just the Simple Stuff
by blackberry47
Summary: It was surprising enough to get a call from Ed, and I wasn't expecting that much to change between us. However, he brings home more then just a simple 'hello'. EdxWin
1. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters._

**Winry **(pov)

I haven't seen Ed and Al in awhile and there was really not much to do. Not many people came by in need for auto mail, and Grandma Pinako was always out at the market buying food and what-not. I sat in her chair glancing at the door waiting for her to come home. Den sat next to me licking my leg once in a wile. I was half-asleep when I heard the phone ring. When I went to pick it up I hesitated thinking, who would be calling so late?

"Hello?"

"Hey Winry it's me Ed."

My cheeks went bright red. I twisted the phone cord around my finger making it turn purple. As I waited for him to talk again I unwound it.

"Win, Me and Al are taking a break so were coming home."

I was so happy to here that.

"Oo-ok." I said stumbling over my words

Ed hung up. I was really happy to hear that he was going to come home with Al. I missed them so much but I can't admit to my self or any one that I **might,** just a **little, **have a crush on Edward Elric. All Ed said that he was coming home, why did he seem to be in such a hurry?

I moved to the couch as my eyes feeling heavy; Grandma Pinako had come home and was doing something in the kitchen. Den was sleeping too. For some weird reason I was really tired; it _was _12 in the morning. My dreams were about Ed and Al coming home. What could we do together, I remembered this old beach not to far from hear, it was really pretty and or shod I say _romantic_…We can go there. I gust want them to come home, and stay home. I think I was crying a little in my sleep. The stupid phone rang again I only thought that because I was tired and grumpy. I mumbled I got it, I slowly walked to the phone rubbed my eye and answered

"Hello?" I said still with sleep in my voice.

"Hello this is Colonel Roy Mustang speaking."

"Hello…Roy! Oh, uhhh this is Winry…"

"Yes Winry I need to speak to … Pinako…"

"Umm yeah sure…"

I handed the phone to Grandma Pinako, what did he want? I went back to the couch and sat down; Den jumped on the couch next to me with his head resting on my leg. I turned on the T.V., I thought about Ed and Al again I thought about the beach I thought about Roy's call I thought about everything that had bin happening to me today.

I overheard some of Grandma Pinako's words.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't answer that question. Maybe Winry knows. One second, let me get her for you."

What? What's going on? Why did Grandma Pinako think that I could answer a question whenever she couldn't?

Grandma Pinako's small, delicate movement suddenly interrupted my thoughts. Then, I heard Roy's stern but frantic voice.

"Winry, for some reason, Ed and Al had disappeared all of a sudden. Edward took his watch with him. I have no idea where they are, and I need to know soon. So, if you know, just tell me." His voice sounded slightly paranoid.

Ugh, did this have to be happening right now? Did _I _have to be the one to talk to him?? I was perfectly satisfied with my day dreams about Ed and I together .My cheeks went red at that thought. Ed and Al coming here was obviously a secret that they didn't want Roy to know. What was I supposed to say?

"Umm….I-I-I…I'm not s-sure. I thought they were in central with you?" The sentence came out as a question.

I had always been a bad liar. Hopefully he didn't notice. But technically I wasn't really lying. But why was I trying to fool myself? I know what Roy really wanted; to know where Ed and Al were going.

"No **obviously** not! They are not with me, or else I would'nt be asking **you!"**

Alright, Roy was never as dumb as I wanted him to be at this point. He knows that Ed and I are extremely good friends, since we grew up together. Obviously, he wasn't giving up without a fight. I had to think of something else to say.

It felt like a spider was crawling up my back. I _hated_ to listen to Roy yell, let alone hating him in general. How could Al and Ed put up with that all the time?

I hesitated, Roy began to get impatient.

"Look, I need them, Edward is due for a-

"I'm sorry Colonel but I-…I Don't Know Were They Are!"

He hung up… I felt stupid and guilty, and I don't want him to call back. Just in case, I planned on what I was going to say next, _if _he called again.

First, some important questions popped into my head. Why doesn't Roy know where Edward and Alphonse were? I thought they were just taking a break? Hmm…I _had_ to figure this out.

After 1 hour, I knew Roy wouldn't call back.

_A.N. Hope this hooked you _


	2. 2:00

2:00

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

**Winry (pov)**

It was 9:00 when I woke-up. All I could think about was Ed and Al. I was so existed! I ran down stars, Grandma pinako was making breakfast, Den sat up straight when he saw me.

"No breakfast today grandma I-

"Hold on there! Pinako shouted "Edward called, you should"

"Ok!"

My day just got better! (I called Him.)

"Hello?"

"Hey this is winry! You called me?"

"Oh ya I did. Just wanted to let you know that me and Alphonse are coming down at like …2:00."

I thought of telling Ed about Roy…

"Umm, Ed?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, I was meaning to tell you…"

"What is it Winry? Just say what you have to say."

"Roy called. He said that he was worried about you and Al. A-and, uh, I just…I thought that you and Al were taking a break…"

"Ugh! Roy's just freaking out because Al and I are going our own way for a little while. Don't worry. He'll come to his senses sooner or later…"

There was a slight hysterical edge to Ed's tone. Was he keeping something from me? Oh well, maybe I'd get him to tell me the truth later.

"Ok, that's good to know. Uh…well…see you soon!" I hung up.

"Grandma I'm going to take Den for a short walk!"

I still wasn't ready to tell Grandma Pinako about Ed and Al's short visit…

Den heard his name and followed me out the door. I'll visit the beach … I dashed across the woods through a short cut where you have to pass a small river. I remember when I was little me Ed and Al would cross it. I used to be scared to jump across the rocks so Ed held my hand! I always blushed…when I got there it was so pretty! The water felt strangely warm. There was a small dock I ran up onto it. Ed and I could jump off together holding hands! I could just imagine what Ed and I would do all day today… But Ed can't swim; his auto mail is too heavy…Then maybe Al can come-…no Al might wash off his blood seal…oh well, that's just one thing off the list.

The white sand was so soft that I could fall asleep right now…_Ed and I were sitting on the beach, the colors of the sunset blending together like God drew it in the sky. When I looked over to Ed, there was something different about his eyes. The beautiful gold color was still there, but they were not as rough around the edges like they usually are; there was a glassy tint to them. He looked as if he was in love. Ever so slightly, he leaned in, his eyes closed. I did the same, my first kiss, here it comes!..._

"Oh!" Oh no, oh no, it was just a dream. I wanted that dream to be true, with all my heart. I _do_ love Edward Elric it's true. I _really _love Edward!! I do, I do, I do! It was the most wonderful thing to feel!! But of course, something distracted me from my wonderful confession. _He _doesn't love me. He never has. Why was I suddenly hoping that he would? We were always best friends, to him at least. But we were never anything more than that, and we never would be…

Water was filling in my eyes. I wanted to cry, so I let the water brim over. I have never cried this hard before, but I truly did love him, and he would never love me back. Den noticed my sudden change of mood, so he nudged me with his nose, trying to comfort me. Of course it didn't work, nothing could make me feel better right now. I started to walk home, tears still streaming down the side of my cheeks.

As I opened the wooden door to my house, Grandma Pinako looked worried when she saw my red-brimmed eyes.

"Winry, what's wrong? Is there something that I could do to help?"

I didn't want to talk to anyone, so I ran past my family, up the stairs, and slammed the door to my room. Screaming into my pillow, I quickly decided that I might as well just cry and cry until I can't anymore.

Once the tears dried, I buried my head in to the pillows, trying to calm myself down. At least I stopped sobbing. Eventually, I turned myself over on my back, waiting for something to happen. The silence in my room was unbearable.

And then suddenly, my door was opening. "_Just go away Grandma Pinako! I want to be alone," _I thought. I didn't want to be rude to her. But to my surprise, Ed and Al were staring at me lingering at my doorway. What time was it? I peered sideways at the clock; it was 2:01. I must have lost track of time!! I tried to force a smile, hoping that they wouldn't see through this awful lie. Who was I kidding; my red face should have given it away!

Needless to say, when Al saw my face he came rushing over to me, shocked.

"Oh my gosh, Winry!! Why were you crying? What's wrong? What can I do?"

I sighed. Al had never changed. But to my dismay, I cocked my head to the side, watching Ed as he just stood in the doorway, wide-eyed. I immediately wanted to talk to Ed, but I wanted to answer Al's questions before he had a panic attack.

"Uh…n-nothing. Uhh…hey!! Remember that beach we used to always go to when we were little? Well we should go over! Come on!"

Al was fooled. He was always so optimistic. Thankfully. But Ed was still in the same position as before, with a hint of disappointment to his features.

"Okay let's go! I'll go get our swim suits, brother!"

I sighed with relief. But as I walked through the doorway, something was blocking me; holding me at the waist. Of course, it was Ed.

"Winry, what's going on? Why were you crying?"

"Uh, it does nothing, just forget about it." He growled under his breath.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Hey Ed, did you get shorter?" I knew that would get his mind off the subject being.

"Who are you calling so short you can only see with a magnifying!? I actually grew an inch and a half thank you very much!! Hey, GET BACK HERE!!"

I laughed as he chased me around my room, and down the stairs to see Al waiting for us with their swim trunks. Eventually, Ed calmed down as we started to walk to the beach. I had already been wearing my light blue bikini, so I just threw a baggy white shirt and jean shorts on.

The silence was growing. It was very annoying. So I decided to start the conversation.

"I've missed you guys so much. What have you been doing?"

It was Al that answered. "Oh you know, same old same old. Nothing too exciting. I'm interested to hear what you've been doing, without your two best friends." Somehow he half-smiled, with his suit and such. I could always tell when Al was smiling; by his voice. But there were rare times when he _wasn't_ smiling.

"No not really."

When we came to the river the rushing water crashing against the rocks was flowing rapidly down hill… Al went first. When he was on the other side, I was staring at the river, getting ready to jump. I looked over to Ed, to see if he was going to go first. But surprisingly, he was holding out his hand to me. I gasped. Although I had grown old enough to jump across the stream without any help, I took this opportunity to hold Ed's hand.

Together we jumped. As we were jumping across the rocks, I had hoped that Ed did not notice the red that was flooding my cheeks the whole time. But again, there was nothing to feel excited about. _He does not like me that way. _I chanted this in my head to try to get the love feeling I had in my heart out.

Soon enough, we reached the beach. It had not changed much since I was here earlier, except it felt nicer, warmer, with Ed and Al here with me. It felt like we were younger. As soon as Al saw the sight of the warm sand, he sprinted through the last trees, running in circles, making sand dunes. Ed and I laughed joining him, chasing each other in the sand. I could truly get used to this.

"I really wish you guys don't have to go back. I _love _spending time with you two!"

Al seemed sad, but spoke, "Winry, we have to go back. Even though I love spending time with you too, we _hav-"_Hey, I bet I could make the biggest splash!!"

Ed's eyes were filled with excitement as he ran to the dock. I laughed. Then I noticed that Al was opening a picnic basket. I never noticed it before. Al started to take out two glasses, along with apple juice.

"Here you go Winry," Al said, pouring some juice into my glass.

Something hit me as Ed was half way in the air.

"Ed, wait no!! Your auto mail!!" I dropped my glass, terrified, causing it to shatter in to a million pieces. At that point I was running towards the dock, but I knew that I had been too late.

The last words I heard from Edward were, "I'm sorry. W-w-win-nr,ry. H-h-he…"


	3. Gaurdian Angel

Winry (pov)

**Guardian Angel**

**Winry (pov)**

I ran up to the dock, screaming Edward's name over and over again. I didn't bother to take off my clothes, so I took a deep breath, and then dove in. At first, all I saw was the dark blue color of the water. When I looked down, I was surprised at how deep Ed had sunken in. It was all because of his auto mail. Ed was moving his arms up and down, frantically trying to surface. But all it did was push him down further.

I immediately swam down about 20 feet until I finally reached him. We were both at the ocean floor. I quickly wrapped my arms around him, noticing that his eyes were slowly drooping. As I tugged on him-trying to keep him alive and bring us up to breathe-he wouldn't budge. And I knew that it wasn't the heaviness, because I was using all of my strength to pull him up. Glancing down, I saw that his auto mail leg was stuck in a bush of large seaweed. I pulled again but he was still in the same position as before. I might as well have been pushing a brick wall, with all of the progress I had made.

I had to think of something to cut the seaweed, but nothing came up. I rubbed my forehead with my hand-suddenly realizing that I couldn't handle much more under water-I felt a long pin in my hair. By now, nothing else could help, so I tugged on it, and then I twisted it to make it most helpful for cutting things. There wasn't much time left. Quickly, I rubbed it against the seaweed, finally relieved the plant was getting looser and looser. Once he was free, I frantically pulled him up, desperate to keep him alive. I was using all of my concentration to not pass out, because if I did, then Ed _and _I would die-considering that the only other person around was Al, and there was no possible way that he could help us now.

By another 4 seconds, we were out of the water. I gasped for air, almost ready to go unconscious. As I swam over to the sand, Al quickly grasped us, pulling both of us on to the soft surface. His words were rushing out all at once, so it took me a couple of seconds to take it all in.

"Winry! Ed! I'm so sorry! You know I couldn't help!! I was waiting for a while, deciding if I should jump in, but I knew that I would be no help!! Are you okay!! Is Edward okay??"

By that time he looked down at his brother and knew the answer to that last question.

"Yes I'm fine. I-I I think I need to give him CPR. There's not much time and there's no other way to keep him alive."

Al just nodded, looking panicked. So, I leaned down, and placed my mouth on his, blowing in air. I repeated this process, praying to God that he would help me. Maybe a guardian angel would help me now, because that seemed like the only possibility. I blew in another breath, surprised when Ed's eyes flew open as my lips still rested on his.

_A.N. This chapter was really fun to write. The next one should be interesting because it won't be in Winry's point of view!! Please review!!_


	4. LifeLong Secrets

Edward (POV)

**Life-Long Secrets**

**Edward (POV)**

My eyes shot open surprised to see Winry's face that close, let alone her lips on mine. Then it all came back to me-the jumping in the ocean, Winry's terrified voice, trying to swim to the surface, and the blackness taking over me underwater. It was so confusing underwater, I just wanted to give up; hat was the easier resolution. Then all of a sudden, Winry's deep red face separated from mine, leaving a loud smacking noise that made her even redder.

At that point, I coughed, water coming out of my mouth. Winry's body was soaked, just like mine had been. And then I was suddenly not confused anymore; Winry had jumped in to save me- _I _was the one who put her life in danger. Why was I such an idiot?! _I _was the one who jumped in the freakin water! _I _was the one who forgot about my auto mail. _I _was the one who made Winry jump in after me-_Al _couldn't have saved me!! And _I _was the one who could've use alchemy to save both Winry _and _me!! I felt like screaming right now; I am such an idiot!!

Then suddenly Winry wrapped her arms around me tightly. It sounded like she was crying. My angry feelings vanished, so I hugged her back. I felt like crying too.

"Edward…you're safe…I'm so happy…" She sounded relieved, and that made me want to cry even more. Needless to say, tears started to stream down my cheeks. I didn't bother to wipe them away; I just wanted to stay in Winry's arms. I felt so ashamed of myself. I put her in danger!! All the things she has done for me, and my thanks is _this?!_

"Winry…I'm so, so sorry. So sorry, so sorry." That's all I managed to get out, since I had been sobbing. Then it was Al who had spoken.

"Sorry? Brother I hate to say this, but…shouldn't you be thanking her? She saved your life." His voice got softer. "Oh brother, I was worried the whole time. I wish I could've helped…"

I pulled away from Winry and cut him off. "_You're _sorry?? I could've used alchemy to save me!! I put Winry in danger, and all you can say is that you're sorry? I am the one who should be apologizing!!" I was never good at controlling my temper, but I felt that _I _needed to take the blame for this.

I turned to Winry. "Win, I'm sorry. I was so confused and-and…" I sighed.

"It's okay. I understand. I would never have left you like that to drown. Please, Edward. I'm just relieved that you're alive. You must have had a guardian angel looking over you."

Her voice was so soothing and comforting; but that only made me feel guiltier. I opened my mouth to protest, but Al beat me to the chase.

"Brother, I think I'm going to go back to the house now. I'll see you two soon." He had a smirk on his face; I wondered what he was thinking.

As Al walked away, I was relieved but embarrassed at the same time. I think I really like Winry, but I don't think she feels the same about me; I mean, I was _always _away! Anyway, this would not be the time to confess my love to her. I stared sheepishly at Winry, wondering what to say. I didn't want to have an argument about her saving me again.

So, I just stared at the sunset, the red, orange, and pink blending together beautifully. I hoped that she would say something to break the silence. And then, something broke my train of thought. Winry pulled my jaw so I was facing her. She looked like she was deciding something. Then, she did something that I could not believe; suddenly, my mouth was on hers. This kiss was like something I never would have dreamed. Even though I had no experience with this stuff, it felt as if I belonged here, with Winry.

Her lips were soft and warm; I never wanted to leave this. Her lips parted slightly, and I could taste her soothing scent. She sighed and started to pull away. I shook my head; I wasn't ready to stop. I leaned towards her again, holding the back of her neck and pulling her to me again. She seemed surprised but kissed me back. This time I pulled away to see her face. She was smiling slightly.

"Ed, I _really _don't want you to leave again." Her eyes were almost pleading. I sighed. Do we have to talk about this now? After the most amazing moment of my life just happened?

"Win, I _have _to leave sooner or later. I have to go back to central." Winry seemed annoyed, like that was the answer she had expected, just not the one she had hoped for. Win had always been so easy to read. Just by looking at her facial features, I could almost tell _exactly _what she was thinking.

"Can't you stay here and do your studies?"

"No! I need books!"

"We _have _books!!"

"The ones in central are the ones I need!"

"We'll buy them!"

"Well, what about my arm and leg?? Huh? I don't plan on having a metal arm and leg for the rest of my life!"

"It won't matter! I'll always be here to fix it!"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT AL!!"

At that I knew she wouldn't have anything to say. She could never fix Al. Al is determined to get his old body back. I could live with mine, but I would _never _do that to my brother. Her voice startled me.

"But Edward, I _love _you," she whispered.

I was speechless. For once in my life nothing was going on in my head. It was like she flipped off the switch to me or something. I don't know what I was thinking. Part of me was joyful; the other part guilty, because I knew I would have to leave her again.

"Edward, I have always loved you. I don't know how you feel about me, but I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. There's no other way to say it. I. Love. You."

"Winry…"

That was the only thing I could say, since my body couldn't function to say anything more. Winry turned away from me. I heard some soft, sobs. Oh no! I didn't mean to hurt her! And as I sat there speechless, the girl that _I _loved, that _I _kissed, was walking away.

"Wait! Winry!" There was only one thing I do to make her stop. I ran after her and whirled her around to face me. I forced myself upon her kissing her as passionately as I could. Caressing her against my chest I whispered, "I love you."

Winry's breathtakingly beautiful blue eyes stared up at me in disbelief.

"Y-y-you do?"

I sighed. I guess this _was _the time to confess my love for her.

"Yes. You're the only girl that has ever touched my heart. I don't think anybody ever will. You-you're the love of my life. I never thought that you felt that way about me too. And I'm thrilled…"

Winry looked at me, and it seemed like I haven't seen her all my life, because the way she looked; there was something different about her. There was a sparkle in her eye, as if a miracle happened to her. In this case, the miracle was me.

"Edward, I-I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." And then, she was in my arms again. We sat like that watching the sun set, never wanting to leave each other again.

_A.N. Ohh!! It's getting intense!! I had a lot of fun writing this, but I couldn't have done it without LiebeEC28!! Thanks cuzz!!_


End file.
